Accepting The Darkness Inside
by majorasghost
Summary: When The G.I.W. do the unthinkable and Danny loses all he cares for and ends up in a strange new world he must turn to one of the strongest of all monsters to ever exist to help him embrace his inner demon and take revenge on those who took what matters most to him. How will Danny turn out after being trained by the one and only Vlad the Impaler ? AKA Alucard... (Character death!)
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone sorry i haven't touched my other story for awhile i have been busy with things this idea popped into my head and i wanted to give it a shot this is my first DP, Hellsing crossover i have seen both so i'm going to it my best i hope you enjoy it, please review.

Chapter 1

Danny floated through the Ghost Zone unconscious his eyes had filled with tears as images of what transpired less than two hours ago raced through his mind.

 _~Two Hours Ago~_

Danny and friends sat in the living room as Jack went over one of his new inventions, as usual the only thing Danny could think about is what it would do to harm him. As they listened to Jack babble on the front door was suddenly kicked in causing the fenton intruder alarm to go off. In the doorway stood agent O of the GIW holding a ghost tracker that kept beeping and saying" Ghost Child directly in front of you".

Without hesitation Agent O pulled out a ecto pistol and fired at Danny, in that moment Jack's fatherly instincts kicked in and he jumped in front of Danny taking the shot and hit the floor with a green splotch on his chest, but he didn't get up then suddenly the floor began to soak up red liquid. Jazz ran over to her father and looked down at the red liquid and touched it then began to panic as she felt her father's neck for a pulse… nothing there was no pulse to be found, she turned to her mother with tears in her eyes and screamed " They killed dad." At those words Maddie snapped and flipped the couch as she grabbed jazz and Danny pulling them behind the couch with Sam and Tucker. " Go into the Lab and enter the ghost zone while i hold them off!" Maddie yelled as she pulled out a pistol and began firing.

They did as they were told and ran into the Lab, Danny ran to the control panel and started typing in a code causing the portal to start opening but as it began to open it stopped and began to stall. "Danny what's wrong with the portal?" Sam asked in a panic. "I don't know it's stalling." he replied as he slammed his fist on the panel causing the portal to begin opening again slowly. Tucker turned to Jazz and asked" where did your mom even get a pistol?" "She carries one around in case she comes up with something the fenton anti-creep stick can't handle." Jazz replied. Suddenly all the shooting stopped and everything was quite. Jazz looked at the others and put her fingers to her lips as she walked up the stairs by herself and disappeared into the kitchen… a couple seconds later jazz's scream was heard then followed by a loud bang. Tucker ran up the stairs and looked around the corner and then ran back and pulled the heavy basement door closed behind him and locked it, He looked back at Danny with a look of terror and said" Your mom and Jazz are dead." Tucker looked at Sam and they're faces shown expressions of sadness and care. They looked Danny in the eyes as Tucker put a hand on Danny's shoulder and said" You have been our best friend since we first met and we will never forget our time with you but, you have to live or Amity Park and possibly the world will be doomed at the hands of the G.I.W." "What do you mean Tucker we can fight them and win!" Danny yelled. Sam looked him in the eyes and said with tears in her eyes" Danny we can't win this fight not yet and i want you to know that I love you, but you need you need to live for us we're sorry and hope you can forgives us one day." "What do you mean forgive you for wha-" Danny managed to get out before Sam zapped him with the Fenton Ghost taser and shoved him into the opening portal. As Danny fell into the portal his vision began to blur as he witnessed the lab door get blown off its hinges and Tucker take the taser from Sam before running over to the control panel and typing in something causing a meltdown of the ecto filter to begin and shut the doors to the portal as they closed Tucker stabbed the taser into the panel keeping the G.I.W from stopping the meltdown. As the portal closed everything went dark and silent.


	2. Notice

So you are probably wondering why I'm not posting anything, the reason for this is because my laptop met with a nasty virus and after trying to get rid of it a couple hundred times and it coming back, I tried a factory reset to get rid of it but that failed so I can't even get past the log in screen. I am sadly going to have to put things on pause until I can fix this issue. This notice will be removed and replaced with a chapter once I fix this issue.


	3. goodbye everyone

I know i have promised to write more but i can't anymore the flame of my inspiration is dim, my girlfriend just left me and i can't anymore so if you want to take this story and do as you wish goodbye i know no of you will care enjoy your lives.


End file.
